


Dans un sens ou dans l'autre

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, parfois Frank/Hazel -> Leo, parfois Leo -> Frank/Hazel, sens unique, une touche de Reyna/Thalia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore l'explosion de drabbles, cette fois, tous les "sens unique". Ouais, j'aime me faire du mal des fois...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans un sens ou dans l'autre

Héros de l’Olympe – Leo ->Hazel/Frank – G  
Il savoure chaque instant de cette escapade. Jason avait beau l'avoir prévenu de la différence entre les camps, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il est un cérébral ! Il était pas fait pour patauger dans la boue chaque matin !  
Du coup, pour une fois qu'il est libre et eux aussi c'est la fête, il a même amené sa joie et sa fierté. Il avait du louper un truc dans la programmation de mini-Festus.. ce traitre passait plus de temps sur l'épaule de Frank ou sur la tête d'Hazel !  
Leo éteint machinalement son oreille qui s'enflamme. Oh mais à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ! C'est lui qui avait ridiculement déteint sur sa création oui...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Piper (Leo --> Frank/Hazel) - G  
Paumer ce carnet était le pire truc qui pouvait lui arriver... quête à part... il détestait les quêtes. Danger et perte de temps, du deux en un.  
Il y avait la plupart de ses idées et projets là-dedans !  
Et puis Piper vint le voir, son précieux à la main.  
\- Leo j'ai trouvé...  
il ne la laissa pas finir, le carnet changea de main  
-Tu m'sauves la vie !  
Piper n'hésita que deux secondes.  
\- Je n'en doute pas... j'ai particulièrement aimé les petits "Léo Levesque-Zhang"... Tu ne voudrais pas me parler de quelque chose... .?  
La visage du bricoleur prit feu. Littéralement.  
\- J'dois y aller !!!

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Reyna Reyna/Thalia, FrankLeoHazel - G  
Il avait choisi de poser sa question à Reyna, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Apres tout, les grecs n'avaient pas vraiment de problème avec l'homosexualité... C'était historique.  
Mais les romains ? Leo ne savait pas. Et il n'avait pas grand monde à qui poser la question.  
Frank était hors service bien sur. Jason... devinerait... Reyna par contre... ça pouvait passer.  
Il bredouilla, rougit, prit un peu feu... mais tout se passa bien. Et il reparti le coeur un peu plus léger. Leo - Subtilité - Valdez ! Yep ! C'était lui !  
Thalia entra après lui, effleura la jour de la praetor.  
\- Il voulait quoi ?  
Reyna eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Savoir si il avait ses chances avec Frank et Hazel je dirais...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Calypso, Leo->Frank/Hazel - G  
Peut-être qu'entre-eux, ça n'avait pas marché au final. Mais perdre une petite amie potentielle et y gagner une soeur/amie/peste personnelle, lui convenait très bien en fait.  
Ne vous trompez pas, il adorait Piper et Jason... mais Calypso, c'était différent. Elle le comprenait à un tout autre niveau. et l'inverse était vrai aussi.  
Cela avait des bons et des mauvais cotés par contre.  
\- Eh ! Regarde qui arrive ! Leo et Hazel et Frank sous un arrrrbre qui s'eeeeeembra....  
Leo ignora avec soin le couple qui approchait et poussa la déesse de sa chaise, tirant un peu de satisfaction au glapissement outré.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel - G  
\- Sans regret ?  
Leo regarde en arrière, direction le camp des sang-mélés, puis vers Hazel qui attends sa réponse... puis Frank qui fait mine de rien mais n'en pense pas moins.  
\- Sans regret. Quatre dans un camp, trois dans l'autre c'est équitable. Et les tourtereaux restent ensemble comme ça.  
Hazel hoche la tête mais n'a pas l'air convaincu alors Leo sort son plus beau sourire crétin.  
\- En plus, j'ai toujours voulu un animal domestique. Maintenant j'aurais carrément le zoo !  
Frank pousse un juron, s'élance pour l'attraper mais Leo est déjà loin, riant aux éclats.  
Il a "peut-être" une autre raison. Peut-être...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, ->Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
Ils l'aiment alors ils ne veulent que son bien... mais n'ont pas leur mot à dire.. Et pourtant, ils en auraient des choses à dire si ils pouvaient.  
Celui-ci ne ne voit pas la mélancolie cachée... elle, ne comprends pas qu'il a besoin de temps à lui. L'une essaie de lui faire perdre sa "mauvaise habitude" de faire des blagues... mais ça n'en est pas une ! Celui-là...  
Et puis un soir, c'est la goutte de trop, une rupture de plus et Leo leur demande ce qui cloche tellement chez lui.  
Chez lui ?!  
Ils craquent... et décident de tout faire pour qu'il soit à eux.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Calypso, Leo, ancien Leo/Calypso Leo->Frank/Hazel - G  
Parfois, Calypso et Leo s'allongent ensemble, rien de sexuel, juste le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un contre soi. Des siècles sur une île et des années en famille d'accueil ont cet effet là parfois.  
\- Tu te souviens l'histoire des humains divisés en deux ?  
Leo "huum" distraitement, occupé à tresser les cheveux de son amie. La discussion remonte à plusieurs mois mais il se souvient, oui.  
\- Tu crois que c'est possible en trois... ?  
Les doigts du bricoleur cessent de s'agiter. Fait assez rare pour être noté.  
La nymphe éclate de rire.  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu pensais que je ne verrais pas comment tu regardes tes deux romains ?

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Calypso, Frank, Hazel - Frank/Hazel -> Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
Les deux romains la regardent sans comprendre.  
\- Vous pouvez l'avoir mais je le veux pour moi un week-end par mois.  
Un instant, Frank a envie de l'envoyer balader, De quel droit réclame-t-elle quoi que ce soit ? Mais en fait, elle ressemble à Leo, tout en bravade mais anxieuse de perdre ceux qu'elle aime sans pouvoir rien faire... et persuadée que ça arrivera.  
Il est difficile de lui en vouloir d'avoir peur de perdre Leo... Ils l'ont connu cette crainte, quand leur ami a ramené la nymphe.  
Et puis... ne vient-elle pas de leur faire comprendre que le bricoleur pouvait être à eux ?

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank ->FrankLeoHazel - G  
\-- Ce sera différent...  
Hazel se mordille la lèvre.  
\- Mais pas un "mauvais" différent... ?  
Frank lui embrasse le sommet du crane. Cette histoire a secoué leur relation mais ils sont plus forts que ça. Ils s'aiment trop pour ça. Et puis ils savent discuter, c'est ce qui les a sauver.  
Pourtant Leo les ennuyait au début. Surtout Frank... Avant de le comprendre, de voir son intelligence, sa loyauté, son humour, d'entrevoir le masque de bouffon et ce qu'il y avait derrière. Bref, de se laisser entraîner dans Leo-World.  
Non, ils ne regretteront pas "avant".  
Du moins si leurs espoirs se réalisent.


End file.
